Final Fantasy X3
by OoOosuteki-da-neOoOo
Summary: This is basically ffx-3. New Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story, so please review. Hope you like it!_

_Discaimer: I don't own final fantasy in any way blah blah blah_

_Yuna: come one, do it properly_

_Me: ok ok, I do not own any part of final fantasy x or square enix, this is a fictional story based on charters in ffx and ffx-2, happy_

_Yuna: much better!_

**Chapter 1:**

Tidus sat in the farplane, purple flowers surrounded him. The soft sound of water gently cascading down the rocks was all that could be heard. It was very beautiful, but Tidus's mind was elsewhere. He reminisced of when he faded

_I walked across the airship, towards the edge to the connection between here and the farplane. I was finding hard to walk, I was fading fast. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Yuna running to me. She opened her arms, I prepared to catch her in my arm. She fell through me onto the floor. I wanted to say three words, just three words but the words couldn't escape my mouth. I looked at her and sadly walked away. Then I heard those three words_

_Yuna: I love you_

_I wanted to say those words more than ever, I couldn't. All I could do was attempt to hold her. I knew I would fall through her, so I gently placed my hands were they would go if I wasn't fading. It hurt, not to touch her, but just being in her presence was enough. I gently walked through her to where Braska, Jecht and Auron were waiting. I tried to act happy, but really I wasn't. I've seen Yuna again once. I wish that I could see her again, but alive, so I could say those words I've been longing to say…_

Fayth: get up

Tidus gets up and turns around to face the little boy

Tidus: what is it?

Fayth: There is a request from High Summoner Yuna

Tidus: from Yuna!

Fayth: yes, she requests that we send you back. As her reward

Tidus: reward?

Fayth: yes, you want to go back, correct?

Tidus: yes, yes please

Fayth: ok then, It will take a few minutes for us to prepare, may I suggest say bye to your father and so forth

Tidus nods. He runs to the edge of the floating platform and arrives at the village, were the souls of the dead rest. He walks onto a teleporter and takes him outside a small wood hut. He enters and Braska, Jecht and Auron are sitting talking

Braska: oh, hello Tidus

Tidus: I'm leaving!

Jecht: what, you can't just leave

Tidus: I'm going back to Yuna, the Fayth told me to, as her reward

Auron: bye then

Braska: give my daughter my love

Jecht stands up and walks to Tidus and holds his hand out. Tidus shakes it and Jecht nods.

Tidus: you were always blunt

Jecht: yeah

The Fayth walks through the door

Fayth: come

Tidus waves bye as he walks out the door. They go back to the flowery area

Fayth: first aging, we have to age you 2 years

Tidus: wha…

He cries out in pain and clenches his stomach. He grows about 4 cm

Fayth: now jump towards the waterfall and you'll be on your way

The Fayth disappears

Tidus: here it goes!

He jumps at the waterfall he starts sliding down fast. He crouches into a ball as he is sliding. After about 10 seconds he lands into a pool of water. He looks up and sees a pyrefly float past him

Tidus: _I could recognise that water anywhere; it was the clear blue water of Besaid. I swam to the top of the water and breathed in the fresh air. I swam to a place I was able to stand up. I whistled, hoping someone would hear me when… _

Yuna rushes out of the Celsius and desperately hugs Tidus. While giving each

other a hug...

Yuna: Are you real?

Tidus: I think so.

There was a moment of pause.

Tidus: Do I pass?

Yuna nods "yes".

Yuna: You're back.

Tidus: I am back. I'm home.

Tidus hugs Yuna around her neck.

Yuna: Welcome home.

Yuna hugs Tidus around his back.

Yuna: Yes, home.

The camera shows Rikku and Paine giggling and then...

Wakka: Hey! Get a room, you two!

Yuna's group and Tidus saw the people of Besaid Island standing near the beach.

Wakka: Whassup?

Tidus: Who asked you to watch, Wakka?

Lulu smiles a little while holding her baby son.

Rikku: Hiya!

Yuna and Tidus ran forward towards the beach.

Tidus: You know, you've changed.

Yuna: Well, you missed a few things.

Tidus: I wanna hear everything!

Yuna: Well... It all began when I saw this sphere of you.

There is a big party at Besaid. After the party is over the Gullwings board the Celsius. Yuna tells Tidus what has happened when he has been gone. After Yuna tells Tidus what has happened they all go to sleep. In the morning they go to Zanarkand

Tidus: I got a theory. I think the Fayth gathered up my thoughts and put 'em

together to bring me back. Maybe. Something like that.

Yuna watching is watching the sunset and then Tidus looking at his own

hands.

Tidus: Or maybe...I'm still a dream.

Yuna: Wait! So you'll disappear?

There was a short pause.

Tidus: Cherish me, Yuna. And I'll cherish you. All right? We gotta stay together.

That's what we have to do.

Yuna approaches Tidus' back and placed her arms around his back.

Yuna: Is that what the Fayth told you?

Tidus: Nah. But I like it.

Tidus and Yuna laughs and then Yuna push Tidus into the water.

Tidus: That's not cherishing!

Yuna: You didn't disappear.

Tidus and Yuna smiles


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tidus sat on the deck of the Celsius, stars where twinkling among the horizon's pink glow. Air was rushing at him, making his hair flutter in all directions. Tidus turned around as he heard the door of the elevator opens, and would be standing there but the love of his life, Yuna.

Yuna: what are you doing up so late?

Tidus pointed at the sunset over the Zanarkand ruins

Tidus: Just like it was back home

Yuna: The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade... It's kind of rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, until everything glows, I remember

Tidus lies down

Tidus: word for word

Yuna: I clung to my memories of you

Tidus: yeah, through the form of a moogle

Yuna blushed

Yuna: two years Tidus, I needed you so much I guess, I guess my mind started playing tricks on me

Tidus smiled. He sat up and put one of his arms around her. They sat there as the sky changed to rose

Yuna: It is really pretty

Tidus nodded in agreement

Tidus: we should probably be getting back to bed

Yuna: Yeah, we should

Tidus stands up and holds out his hand, Yuna grabs is and Tidus pulls her up. She stands up but looses balance and falls onto Tidus. Tidus grabs her, their faces are close, they look at each other for a second

Yuna: I love you

Tidus: I love you too

Their lips meet and they start to kiss

_**Later back inside, at about 7 am**_

Tidus walks on to the bridge a bit groggy

Tidus: what's for breakfast?

He rubs his eyes

Brother: where is my Yuna?

Shinra: we need to get more food

Buddy: we are close to Macalania, let's stop at O'akas

Tidus: sounds fine to me

Brother: WHERE IS YUNA!

Tidus: oh my god Brother, she is your cousin, doesn't that seem sick to you?

Brother doesn't answer

Tidus: I think it is pretty clear that ME and Yuna are in love

Yuna walks onto the bridge, clearly groggy too

Yuna: what's happening? I heard yelling

Brother: oh Yuna oui are OK Keep away from blondie, he lies, I protect you Yuna

He goes up to Yuna, puckering his lips. Yuna backs away. Tidus pushes Brother away and he falls to the ground

Tidus: You sicko!

Yuna bends down to help Brother up

Yuna: Oh Brother, are you alright?

Brother groans overdramatically

Yuna: Brother you have to understand, I am in love with Tidus. I love you too…

Brother sits up looking excited

Yuna: …but as a cousin

Brother gives Tidus a death stare and walks to his seat

Yuna whispers in Tidus's ear

Yuna: that was rude

Tidus: he was trying to make a move, that guy is SICK!

Yuna: have a little sympathy

Tidus: what about me, think of the position I'm in, your cousin has the hots for you and is making countless moves

Yuna: I guess…

Tidus: you never… went out with him or anything

Yuna: no!

Tidus: good, I'm fine with anyone else

Yuna: anyone else! What do you mean anyone else?

Yuna was on the verge of yelling, Buddy, Shinra, Paine and Rikku were watching

Tidus: I mean… I wouldn't of cared if there was someone else…

Yuna: I love you I want no one else, you should know that!

Tidus: I…

Yuna stormed out of the bridge

Tidus: …just wanted you to be happy

Rikku: what just happened?

Tidus: Yuna got angry at me and stormed out

Rikku: you were talking about Yuna being with someone else

Tidus: yeah

Rikku: she's touchy with that. I said, about a year ago that she should find someone else, that you wouldn't want her to be sad. Same reaction.

Tidus: maybe you should talk to her?

Rikku: okey dokey!

She ran off to the elevator.

Tidus: _Thing have changed, these past 2 years haven't been good to Yuna_

10 mins later Tidus is the engine room, having a look around when…

Yuna: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap

Tidus turns around to face Yuna, who is walking down the stairs

Tidus: don't worry about it

Yuna: I feel really bad…

Tidus: it's okay, it was nothing

Yuna: okay ...well we are nearly there

Tidus: come on lets go back to the bridge

Yuna nods, Tidus puts his arm around her waist as they walked to the elevator

_**Mean while back on the bridge...**_

Rikku: oh Brother get over it!

Brother: what is wrong with me! I strong!

Buddy: you need to get over it, she is your cousin man

Paine just leaned against the wall and laughed quietly

Brother: don't laugh sword girl!

Paine: you really need a girl, not Yuna, some Al Behd chick so you'll leave poor Tidus and Yuna alone

Brother stuck his tongue out angrily at Paine as Yuna and Tidus walked in

Tidus: are we there yet?

Buddy: just a sec, yep we're there

Brother angrily pulled a lever and the Celsius landed with a thud

Rikku: jeez, calm down Brother

Brother: Gull wings out!

Rikku rolls her eyes


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks Ceres 82.1 for your reveiw, it was very nice. I hope you like my new chapter **Please reveiw!**_

**Chapter 3**

The group arrives at O'akas

O'aka: Welcome to O'akas!

Yuna tilts her head to the side

Yuna: we were wondering if we could stop for a bite to eat?

O'aka: sure this way

Buddy: we need more supplies too

O'aka: whatever you want, I have it!

He brings some boxes

Buddy: whoa, we don't have enough Gil for this

O'aka: I'll give you a big discount, you guys helped me out a lot

Paine: what do you consider a discount?

O'aka: hmm...this would usually be 10,000 Gil, but I'll give it to you for 1000 Gil

Rikku: sounds good to me!

O'aka leads them to the dining room and sits them down and the order some food everyone is deep in conversation. Yuna says to Tidus

Yuna: so you enjoying being a sphere hunter

Tidus: well we haven't hunted any spheres yet

Yuna: yeah

Their food arrived, Tidus quickly ate

Rikku: still the same old Tidus

Tidus: what

Tidus said looking up from his food, his mouth full. Yuna giggles

Tidus finishes first (surprise surprise) Yuna finishes soon after

Tidus: wanna go for a walk?

Yuna: yeah sure

Yuna says to everyone else

Yuna: me and Tidus are going for a walk

Buddy: knock yourself out

Shinra: here I packed some dresspheres just in case

Yuna takes the dresspheres and they start walking

Tidus: do you want to go to the lake?

Yuna: OK

They walk to the lake and sit down in front of it

Tidus: remember this place?

Yuna: how could I forget?

Tidus stands up and jumps in the water

Tidus: come in

Yuna: OK!

She jumps in too

Yuna: this place holds a lot of memories

Tidus: yeah

Tidus leans in and they kiss

Brother: YYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Brother was nearby, they stop kissing

Yuna: we have to go, they're looking for us

They get out of the lake

Tidus: we are all wet

Yuna: we can't go back like this

Tidus: don't worry, it will be fine

Everyone finds them, Rikku giggles

Rikku: ooooooo

Buddy: come on you 2

Shinra tugs Rikku's skirt

Shinra: what were they doing?

Rikku giggles

Rikku: nothin

Tidus: come on guys

Tidus says impatiently

_**They board the Celsius, Buddy takes the boxes somewhere**_

Rikku says to Yuna

Rikku: uuuuu, oui kioc fana ryjehk vih (ooooo, you guys were having fun)

Yuna: ed fyc zicd y gecc! E ghaf fryd ra fyc tuehk frah ra fyc duug sa du dra myga, ed fyc hela (it was just a kiss! I knew what he was doing when he was took me to the lake, it was nice)

Tidus: E'ja paah tayt vun dfu oaync, E ghuf ruf du cbayg Al Behd (I've been dead for two years, I know how to speak Al Behd)

Rikku: damn it, no more secret talk Yunie

Yuna: yeah!

Tidus: you guys shouldn't be keeping secrets from me anyway

Rikku sticks her tounge out at Tidus, Yuna laughs

Buddy: I've got some sphere waves coming from the Djose Temple, want to check it out?

Rikku: YES RIGHT AWAY!

Tidus: my first mission!

Tidus whispers in Yuna's ear

Tidus: why was she so passionate about the Djose Temple?

Yuna: Gippal, remember

Tidus: oh yeah, this will be interesting

They arrive at the Djose

Brother: Gullwings, do your stuff!They arrive outside the temple, Gippal approaches them

Gippal: hello girls, and oh your Sir Tidus aren't you

Yuna: news travels fast

Tidus: Sir?

Paine: yes, the famous sir Tidus, everyone knows about you

Gippal holds out his hand for Tidus. Tidus shakes it as Gippal says

Gippal: welcome back from the dead

Tidus nods

Gippal: so how are you goin Cid's girl?

Rikku: name?

Gippal: ok then, how are you goin _Rikku_

Rikku: that's better, and I'm fine thanks

Gippal: kenmc… (girls…)

Rikku: puoc (boys)

Gippal laughs

Gippal: so what brings the Gullwings to Djose, a sphere?

Yuna: precisely

Tidus: where is the sphere?

Gippal: I don't know

Yuna: we have to find it first

Tidus: oh…

Yuna speaks to the ship

Yuna: how close are we Buddy?

Buddy: I'd say it was somewhere in the temple

Paine: in the temple

Rikku: there are lots of spheres in the cloister of trials, maybe it's in there

Yuna: lets go!


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is a lot shorter, so I will make the next one longer!_

**Chapter 4:**

They all enter the cloister of trials. Many Al Behd are there working on machina. Rikku walks up to a pretty blonde girl. She has long straight hair and looks about 19.

Rikku: ec dryd oui Taron edc paah cu muhk! (is that you Taron its been so long)

Taron: ed ryc paah duu muhk! (it has been too long!)

Taron glances at Yuna Tidus and Paine and her mouth goes wide open

Taron: OMG yna oui Lady Yuna, Sir Tidus yht Paine (OMG are you Lady Yuna, Sir Tidus and Paine)

Tidus: uh yeah, hi

Tidus waves, Yuna giggles

Taron: It is an honour

Taron turns to Rikku

Taron: drec ec cu luum! (this is so cool!)

Taron: so what are the famous Gullwings doing at Djose

Paine: we are here for a sphere

Taron: cool!

Paine: we really should be going…

Rikku groans

Rikku: poopie!

Yuna: Rikku we'll see her again on the way out

Rikku: ok

Paine, Yuna and Tidus start walking off except Rikku stays

Rikku: bye Taron

Paine grabs Rikku's arm and pulls her along as Rikku waves goodbye

Taron: bye Rikku!

They travel through the trials until the arrive at the hole

Paine: hm you'd think they would of fixed this

Tidus glances down the hole, it seems to go on forever

Tidus: is this one of those holes to the farplane?

Yuna: yeah

Tidus: it is very…big

Tidus keeps looking at the the hole as Rikku points and shouts

Rikku: the sphere!

Tidus looks up, the others are already over there

Yuna: come on slow coach

Tidus laughs and walks around the edge of the hole but before he gets there, the ground shakes as a large, scorpion fiend appears. Tidus nearly falls in the hole but manages to keep balance.

Tidus: whoa

Paine: surprise surprise

The girls change into black mages, so they can do long distance attacks since the scorpion is at the other side of the hole. Tidus is in close range so he simply attacks him normally. It is an easy battle, but as the fiend falls it hits Tidus. Tidus falls in the hole

Yuna: TIDUS!

Yuna jumps in after him, Paine jumps in and Rikku stays

Rikku: I don't want to go in there, they will fine…

Rikku paces, then looks down the hole. She shakes her head and jumps in.

Yuna is leaning over Tidus, Tidus's hand is on his head

Yuna: are you alright!

Tidus: yeah I'm fine

THUD Rikku lands in the farplane

Rikku: owie!

Tidus laughs, he stands up

Tidus: come on Rikku

Rikku stands up, rubbing her bum

Rikku: that hurt!

Paine: how do we ge…

A group of pyreflies form in front of them into a recognisable ugly blue haired man

Seymour: ah, the Lady Yuna

Tidus: piss off Seymour

Seymour: I see your journey to the world of the living was successful, well I'll just fix that

Seymour grabs Tidus

Tidus: hey let go of me

Seymour chuck Tidus at the waterfall

Yuna: TIDUS!

Yuna looks at Seymour

Yuna: you bastard

Seymour: don't worry, his soul will be returning to where it belongs

There are tears in Yuna's eyes as she angrily shoots Seymour; the bullets go straight through him

Seymour: ha, you can't kill someone who is already dead


	5. Chapter 5

_thankyou imaginedreams22 for your reveiw  
_

Chapter 5:

Tidus: _I thought I was dead, that my time with Yuna had come to a stop__, instead I arrived at Besaid. __maybe__ it was luck, or the __Fayth__ were helping me out again…_

Tidus swam to the shore

Tidus whistles. Wakka appears

Wakka: what are you doing here bruda?

Tidus looks stressed

Tidus: I was in the farplane… Yuna's down there

Wakka looks confused

Tidus: I need to save her

Wakka: sorry man, we fixed the hole here

Tidus: damn it

Wakka: hey why don't you talk to the ship

Tidus: Brother wouldn't give me an earpiece

Wakka: let's see if Lu knows what to do

Tidus: yeah…

_**Meanwhile back on the Celsius**_

Brother: frana ec Yuna cra ec dygehk y jano muhk desa (where is Yuna she is taking a very long time)

Buddy: they are taking a while, Shinra can you contact them?

Shinra: no signal

Brother runs over to Shinra

Brother: you stupid boy contact Yuna now, Yuna in trouble!

Shinra: I'm just a kid

Buddy: I'll go down to the temple to see if they are alright

Buddy enters the temple and goes through the trials and finds the hole. Taron is standing over the edge shouting

Taron: Rikku, Lady Yuna, Paine, Sir Tidus!

Buddy: they're not down the hole are they

Taron: I think so

Buddy: I'm not going down there!

Taron: me either

Buddy: all we can do is wait

They stand there for a minute

Taron: say you would you be able to take me to Bikanel?

Buddy: sure, nothing else to do

Taron: cool!

They enter the airship

Buddy: they're in the farplane

Brother: in the farplane but wha…

He looks at Taron who is walking around looking at stuff. Brother tilts his head and stares at her

Buddy: uh Brother

Brother walks up to Taron and says importantly

Brother: hello I'm the captain

Taron giggles

Taron: hi I'm Rikku's friend Taron

Brother: you are very pretty Taron

She giggles again and sways side to side

Taron: and you are very strong

Buddy: Brother we are taking her to the Bikanel, nothing we can do about Yuna & the others

Brother: frydajan (whatever)

_**Meanwhile on Besaid...**___

Lulu is puts Vidina in his cot

Lulu: this is a problem

Tidus: I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her

He put his head in his hands

Wakka: don't worry man, it will be alright

Tidus: but what can I do?

There is a mixture of sadness and frustration in his voice

Lulu: there is a ship leaving for Bevelle in an hour

Tidus: great I can go to the farplane via Bevelle

Wakka: have a rest, we will wake you when it is time to leave ya

Tidus: yeah I am a bit tired...

_**Meanwhile in the farplane...**_

The girl are in chains suspended in the air, Seymour is in front of them laughing

Paine: you'll never get away with it!

Seymour: oh, but I will. I have eliminated Spira's only hope!

He laughs

Seymour: for you see my plan is flawless! Absorb the souls of the deceased to make myself have power beyond what sin ever had!

Rikku: but we are all happy living, you say death is a sweet slumber and maybe it is but we want to enjoy the time we have awake

Yuna: _you always said to have faith, and faith I have had, for 2 years. I don't know if I can do that again, I don't know if I want to. I just want to be with you..._

Seymour: deep in thought Lady Yuna?

Yuna: SHUTUP YOU BASTARD!

Paine and Rikku seem shocked at Yuna's outburst

Seymour laughs again

Seymour: I could end your pain, but I need you for a bit longer...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Wakka: yo wake up sleepyhead

Tidus is already awake

Tidus: how can you be so calm about this!

Wakka says trying to cheer him up

Wakka: 'cause you're saving them ya

Tidus: what if it isn't enough! What if she... dies

Wakka: hm... One sec

Wakka goes off and talks to Lulu, after a minute or 2 he comes back

Wakka: I'm coming with you

Tidus: thanks Wakka

They board the ship and it sets sail for Bevelle

_**Meanwhile on the Celsius...**___

Taron is sitting on Brother's lap, Brother is pointing to various buttons

Brother: ... yht dryd uha venac dra seccemac (... and that one fires the missiles)

Taron: dryd ec cu luum! (that is so cool!)

Buddy: here we are, Bikanel desert

Taron: already

Brother: I will walk you down there!

Taron: thank-you Brother

They go down to the campsite, Gippal is talking to Nhadala. Gippal sees them and approaches them

Gippal: where are Rikku and the others?

Brother seems distracted by Taron

Brother: fell into the farplane, but they can handle themselves

Gippal: in the farplane

Brother: that's what I said...

Gippal: cred! (shit!)

Taron: bye bye Brother

Brother: I will be back

Taron giggles

Gippal: I need to get on your airship!

Brother: okey dokey

_**Meanwhile in the farplane...**_

Seymour: I tire of seeing you in chains

He snaps his fingers and the chains break. Yuna grabs her garment grid and changes into white mage

Yuna: wrong decision!

She twirls her staff around attempting to send him, however nothing happens

Seymour: you forget, I am sent. I am in the farplane am I not?

Rikku: come on Yuna, we are getting out of here!

Paine and Rikku look around for an exit, Yuna just looks at the waterfall

Seymour: this is much more interesting

_**Meanwhile on the ship...**___

Tidus: can't this ship go any faster!

Wakka: be patient man

Tidus: Yuna could be dead! Every second is precious!

Wakka: I know, I'm stressed too man, but there is nothing we can do. We have to wait

Tidus hangs his head

Tidus: how much longer

Wakka: 10 minutes

He pointed at Bevelle, which was now very close, Tidus smiled a bit

_**Meanwhile on the Celsius...**___

Gippal paces back and forward

Gippal: _dude, you are such a __whimp__! Why didn't you tell her! You came so close 3 years ago what happened. I mean there was that... but you still could __of__ told her! And now she might die! _

Gippal: tysh ed! (damn it!)

Buddy: calm down we are here

Shinra walks over to Gippal

Shinra: they are not going to die...are they?

Gippal bends down

Gippal: I won't let her...them die

Gippal waves bye and enters Bevelle

he runs along the long bridge and inside the new yevon HQ. Nooj is talking to Baralai

Nooj: we should join together, Yevon is gone

Baralai: I suppose..

The see Gippal

Nooj: hey, what brings you here

Gippal: the Rikku and the others fell into the farplane!

Nooj: that's not good...

Baralai: let's go!

Gippal: finally, someone is actually concerned

Suddenly the door flies open

Tidus: come on Wakka, we are nearly there!

Wakka runs in the door and starts panting

Wakka: you are fast bruda

Tidus sees the other boys

Tidus: you have to help us the girls are in...

Nooj: the farplane we know. Why are you not with them?

Tidus: long story, we need to go

Gippal: yeah, lets go!

Baralai_: I hope she is alright_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all your kind reveiws, and seymour cannot get out and yuna can't take him out. Only the fayth can..._

**Chapter 7:**

Seymour: I'm going to absorb some pyreflies, be good little girls and stay put

He laughs and mutters to himself

Seymour: not that you can escape

He disapears

Rikku runs up to Yuna

Rikku: come on Yunie, I'm sure he is alright. He knows his way around

Yuna: yeah you're right...

She tries to smile

Paine: hey have we still that sphere don't we?

Rikku: good idea, Lets watch it!

The sphere is sitting in amongst the flowers, it is light yellow in colour. Paine picks it up and the girls watch it

(AN: italics is the sphere, normal is the girls comments)

_You see what appears to be inside__ the Al Behd's old home, but it is a little blurry. You hear Taron's voice, she is holding the camera_

_Taron: Rikku do something funny!_

_She points the camera at a 14 year old Rikku. She does a handstand. Taron laughs_

Rikku attempts to grabs the sphere off Paine

Rikku: shut it off!

Paine ovoids Rikku

_15 year old Gippal walks __in,__ he seems to have no eye patch_

_Taron: hi Gippal, like my new camera!_

_Gippal: yeah, it's alright... one thing_

_He grabs the camera off Taron; the view is now at the floor_

_Taron: hey!_

_Gippal gives the camera back to Taron, the view is a bit clearer _

_Gippal: better_

_Taron: a bit_

Rikku: turn it off please

Yuna giggles

Paine: no way!

_Gippal: __hows __cids__ girl doing_

_Rikku: I have a name!_

_Gippal: whatever_

_He leans against the wall, a light shakes_

_Gippal looks up, the light breaks free and hits Gippal straight in the eye. He puts one of his hands to his bleeding eye_

_Taron: OMG I'll go get help_

_She drops the camera, it hits the floor. You can still see, just lopsided._

_Gippal says calmly_

_Gippal: that hurt... _

_Rikku searches her pockets and pulls out a black bandana_

_Rikku: here_

_She gives the bandana to Gippal, who puts it on his eye_

_Gippal: thanks Cid's gir..._

_Rikku glares at him_

_Gippal: thanks Rikku_

Rikku: turn it off!

_Gippal brushes one of Rikku's hairs off her face with his spare hand and attempts to kiss her. Their faces are really close when_

_Taron:_ _rana __ra__ec__here__ he is!)_

_A bunch of Al Behd tend to Gippal, Taron turns her camera off_

Rikku: happy now!

Paine starts laughing, Yuna laughs a bit

Paine: so there was something

Rikku: shutup!

**_Meanwhile in the Bevelle underground_**

The boys are standing in front of the big hole

Tidus: here it goes

He jumps in, Gippal follows

Wakka: that is one big hole man

Nooj: no fear

He jumps in. Baralai and Wakka look at each other

Baralai: for Paine and the girls

He jumps in

Wakka: I'm gunna regret dis...

He takes a big breath and jumps in

Wakka lands in the flowery place with a big thud and does some sort of roll

Rikku: that was 4 years ag...

The girls turn around

Tidus: miss me

Yuna runs up to Tidus and embraces him

Yuna: but how?

Tidus: I guess the faith are still on our side

Gippal: hey Cid's girl

Rikku blushes, Paine laughs. Gippal asks Paine

Gippal: what's wrong with her?

Paine: ask her yourself

Rikku: they um...saw the sphere

Gippal: what, the one 4 years ago...

Rikku nods

Nooj: sphere?

Gippal: yeah, when I lost my eye and was this close to making out with Cid's girl here

Paine starts laughing, Baralai chuckles

Baralai: so are you alright Paine?

He puts his hand on her shoulder

Paine: I'm fine


	8. Chapter 8

_(AN: Cres, you know that flowery place right? it is a floating circular platform with purple flowers. there is no way out, except the waterfall but woud you randomly jump at a waterfall, they didn't know it was the way out)_

**Chapter 8:**

It is Luca; many shocked people are standing in front of Shelinda and Brother

Shelinda: so you are saying the Gullwings are in the farplane!

Brother: are your ears not right lady?

Shelinda: you are not concerned!

Brother: they will be fine, they have been there before

Brother faces the camera and starts waving enthusiastically

Brother: RAMMU TARON E MUJA OUI CFAADEA! (HELLO TARON I LOVE YOU SWEETIE!)

**_Meanwhile in the farplane..._**

Everyone is glad that there is a happy reunion but...

Wakka: that was way too easy man...

Tidus: who cares, let's go

They look around for an exit Tidus pointed to the waterfall

Tidus: that's the way out, it leads to Besaid

Gippal looks at the waterfall

Gippal: you sure about that...

Tidus: yeah, is there any other way out

Gippal looks around the floating circle platform

Gippal: good point

Rikku: lets go!

Gippal: after you...

Rikku: no you...

Nooj: I'm getting out of here

He jumps at the waterfall and slides down; Wakka, Rikku and Gippal run to the edge and watch as he disappears at the bottom

Gippal: that's proof enough for me

Rikku: you're still going first!

She pushes him at the waterfall; she laughs and jumps in after him

Wakka: here it goes

He jumps and slides down the waterfall

Paine: this is like some fairytale thing

Baralai: hmm?

Paine says in a fake, high-pitched voice

Paine: slide down the waterfall and you will be free!

Baralai chuckles

Baralai: come on

Baralai holds her hand, she has one of her rare smiles and they both jump in

Yuna: I thought you were dead...

Tidus: I guess the faith haven't closed the portal yet

Yuna: portal?

Tidus: that's how the faith got me out of the farplane

Seymour: what, how can you be alive!

Tidus: Yuna quick!

Seymour goes out to grab Tidus, he misses. Tidus and Yuna jump down the waterfall. Seymour jumps in after them. Tidus and Yuna disappear down the bottom, Seymour lands at the bottom

Tidus and Yuna disappear down the bottom, Seymour lands at the bottom

Seymour: minor set back...

They all land at Besaid and swim to the shore

Rikku: we are all wet!

Paine grabs a dressphere and throws it at Rikku, she changes into alchemist. Paine changes into dark knight, Yuna into songstress

Tidus: pretty

Yuna: oh, we haven't shown you the dresspheres yet!

Gippal: very Al Behd style Rikku

Rikku: that's a complement, right?

Gippal: yeah

Rikku: thanks

Gippal: your welcome, Cid's girl

Rikku: hmm...

They go to the village, Gippal and Tidus complain about being wet

Nooj: it's just water...

They go to Lulu's tent, she runs up to Wakka and hugs him

Lulu: I was worried

Wakka: I'm here now

Lulu smiles

**_Meanwhile on the Celsius..._**

Shinra: I'm getting something...

Buddy: what is it?

Shinra: I think it's Yuna!

Yuna: can you pick us up

Brother: we are on our way!

They pick up everyone from Besaid, and drop them off at the correct places

Yuna: I hope Seymour doesn't do anything bad...

Tidus: he is sent, he can't escape the farplane right?

Yuna: you're right...


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all you kind reviews!_

**Chapter 9:**

Yuna and Tidus are in the cabin, in front of the beds. Tidus is sitting on a bed, Yuna is standing up

Yuna: ...and this is berserker

She changes into berserker

Tidus: ha, like a Ronso

Yuna: sort of, I guess

She touches her garment grid

Yuna: and this is Lady Luck!

She changes into Lady Luck. Tidus's eyes go wide and his head tilts to the side

Tidus: whoa

Yuna looks at the low neckline (well if you could call it that...) and blushes

Tidus: you look good in that

Yuna blushes again

Yuna: okay, well this is warrior

She changes into warrior

Tidus: hey

He pulls out his sword, brotherhood

Tidus: that looks exactly like my sword

Yuna looks at her sword

Yuna: I know, interesting...

Brother says over the speaker

Brother: Gullwings du dra pnetka, Shinra ryc cusa ehdanacdehk ehvu (Gullwings to the bridge, Buddy has some interesting info)

Yuna: let's go!

She changes back to gunner and they run to the bridge

Paine: what is it?

Shinra: my computer is picking up a large power source from under Besaid Island

Rikku: a sphere?

Shinra: no

Tidus: then what is it

Shinra shakes his head and shrugs

Shinra: I'm just a kid

Paine and Tidus roll their eyes

Yuna: let's check it out!

They fly the ship to Besaid, they see Wakka and Lulu talking while holding Vidina overlooking the sea near the village. The Gullwings stop in front of them and are about to hop out

Lulu: oh, hello

Rikku: you guys should hear whaaa

The Island shakes

Lulu: an earthquake?

A large boom is heard and the Island starts sinking, screams are heard

Rikku: OH NO

Yuna: on the ship!

They help them on the ship

Paine: lets get the other Islanders

Tidus: how the Islands sort of sinking

The Island has a big shake a starts sinking slightly faster, the beach is covered

Yuna: I know!

She changes into flora fallal and flies off

A frightened Woman holding a baby runs up to them

Woman: please save my baby!

They help the woman and her baby on to the ship. Yuna flies back, her flower is holding a few people

Yuna: this is all I could hold...

People: thank you so much!

They help the people onto the ship. A beam of light rips through the middle of the Island. Yuna tries to fly off however Tidus holds her back

Tidus: no Yuna, you'll die!

Yuna: but...

The doors close and brother flies the airship away a bit

The light goes thicker and covers the whole Island, people are screaming and pyreflies are rising. A tear falls from Yuna's eye, Tidus holds her. Then a large boom is heard and nothing is left. All that can be seen now is a large hole in the water, as deep as the holes to the farplane. Water is falling into it like a water fall. A cloud of pyreflies go down the hole. Yuna is crying freely now, a tear falls from Rikku's eye and falls to the floor. Lulu and Wakka look at their fallen home sadly

Shinra: ummm

Lulu: how could such a thing happen!

Tidus looks angry

Tidus: I have an Idea...


	10. Chapter 10

_sorry this chap took a while...plz R&R my new story! it is called song of the moons flower. It has nothing to do with another story, it is all by itself_

**Chapter 10:**

Tidus: Seymour!

Shinra: but he is sent

Yuna: but what if, what if he never escaped…

Paine: so he is destroying Spira…from the farplane

Rikku: yeah! ...meanie

Tidus: so let's stop him!

Yuna: how?

Tidus: we can get the fayth to; they are like the head honchos down there

Shinra: they would have stopped him already…

Tidus: what?

Shinra: isn't it the "head honchos" job to see that stuff, I think that they would of noticed something like that

Yuna: so, the fayth are…

Shinra: blocked out, hypnotised

Tidus: not even Seymour could do that, the fayth are very strong, and stubborn…

Rikku: but he sucked up the souls of people right, he has help

Paine: so, we tell the fayth that Seymour has hypnotised them, it seems easy enough…

Yuna: a bit too easy…

Tidus: let's kick some Seymour butt!

Rikku: yeah!

Tidus and Rikku smile proudly, Yuna and Paine look worried.

Tidus: well I'm tired, I'm going for some rest

Yuna: I'll come with you…

Rikku giggles, Yuna rolls her eyes. Tidus and Yuna walk to the cabin. Tidus lays down on a bed, Yuna sits on the bed next to him. Yuna looks sad

Yuna: it is slipping again…

Tidus: what?

He looks concerned

Yuna: the calm, I don't think it was ever meant to be eternal. Sin kept being reborn, then when we finally defeated him Vegnagun came and now this…

Tidus: Yuna…

She starts to cry, Tidus looks sad, he embraces Yuna

Tidus: we will get through this

Yuna looks up at Tidus

Yuna: don't ever leave

Tidus: never

Yuna smiles slightly

_**Meanwhile on the bridge… **_

Buddy: I don't think we can do this alone, wanna get some help from the boys?

Everyone knew he was referring to Gippal, Nooj and Baralai

Rikku: yes!

Buddy: we are over the Bikanel desert, Gippal should be there

Rikku: lets go!

Paine quietly laughs at Rikku's enthusiasm. Rikku and Brother get off the Celsius, the others stay on.

Brother: Taron!

Brother runs up to Taron, Rikku giggles.

Gippal: hey Cid's girl

Rikku turns around to face Gippal

Rikku: Rikku!

Gippal: whatever

Rikku: we need to ask you a favour, about Seymour…

Gippal: I know, you need my awesome skills to beat up Seymour. I help you guys, on one condition

Rikku: and that is…

Gippal: I need you to help me with some packages at the oasis

Rikku: ok!

They go to the oasis, however nothings there

Rikku: nothing's here

Gippal: I know, I just want something I was deprived of 3 years ago

Rikku: what?

Gippal pushed Rikku into the lake, Gippal jumps in after her

Gippal: you always said how romantic it was that Tidus kissed Yuna in Lake Macalania, I thought that I would do something similar

Gippal kisses Rikku, she smiles happily


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Sorry I took sooooooo long to update! Read my profile if u want toknow the story

Soz to Yunagirlamy, About the kiss, well you canif you think about it...and I will do a beta if enough ppl want me 2! It will have lots of extra gud stuff! But I will only do it if a lot of ppl ask

Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 11

Rikku enjoyed the moment

_Rikku: hmm, how romantic. Just like Yuna and Tidus in Lake Macalania...Wait just like Yuna and Tidus? Like a copy! Am I not worth having an original first kiss!_

Rikku pulled away from Gippal and stormed off

Gippal: Cid's...er I mean Rikku come back!

Rikku was waiting on the hover, giving Gippal a dirty look. Gippal steped onto the hover , very confused

Rikku: well that was a waste of time! Every second counts! We need to beat Seymour as soon as possible!

Gippal tried to think of a witty comeback, but couldn't. He was just plain shocked!

_**Meanwhile Back on the ship...**_

Buddy: what is taking Rikku and Brother so long?

Yuna: Brother has probably spotted Taron... and Rikku

Paine: well she is with Gippal, who knows what will happen!

Paine and Tidus started laughing, Yuna however was still depressed. Tidus saw that Yuna was still sad and put his arm around her. She smiled. Just then...

Gippal: Fryd tu oui sayh y lubo?! (What do you mean a copy?!)

Rikku: Oui ghuf banvaldmo famm fryd E sayh sn!( You know perfectly well what I mean mr!)

Rikku stormed off to the elevator, Gippal sighed

Tidus: what's her problem? What did you copy?

Gippal: um well...Rikku always used to go on about how romantic you kissing Yuna at the spring was...

Tidus smiled to himself, half amused, half pleased. Yuna blushed and directed her eyes away. Paine laughed quietly to herself.

Tidus: hmm

Gippal: So I thought I would do something similar to impress her...only in the oasis...

Paine: so you are saying you kissed her!

Brother: HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PEOPLE!!

Taron giggled

Taron: Hiya!

Everyone looked over at Brother and Taron

Taron: um... what's wrong, where is Rikku

Gippal sighed and pointed to the elevator. Taron ran off

Yuna: so Gippal you kissed her then...

Brother: WHAT!

Gippal: she pulled away ran to the hover and mumbled something about beating Seymour

Brother: WHAT!

Tidus: hmm...

Paine: um...

Yuna: maybe she was offended that you er copyed um us??

She looked at Tidus

Gippal: she was happy though...

Paine: you should talk to her

Brother ran over to Gippal and grabbed his shirt

Brother: HOW DARE YOU KISS MY TINY SISTER!

Tidus: um I believe the term is little sister...

Brother: HOW DARE YOU

Gippal: hey get off me!

He shaked him off, Brother grunted

Gippal: I'm gunna go talk to her...

Gippal walked to the elevator and pressed cabin


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello peoples! I am conducting a poll on whether to make a betta or not, make sure you vote! Thnx to Yuna of Besaid and KathleenDee! Plz R&R!_

Chapter 12:

The door opened and reveled a seemingly empty room, apart from barkeep and darling (duh). Gippal turned around and headed for the elevator

_Gippal: well…the besaidians will be down the bottom in storage…so the engine room? _

Rikku: TUH'D OUI TYNA MAYJA SECDAN! (DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE MISTER!)

Rikku's voice pierced through Gippal's trail of thought. He immediately turned around and saw Rikku on the balcony, gripping tightly to the railing and giving him the evil eye

Gippal: there she is!

Rikku: don't be mister funny pants with me!

_Gippal:WOW she is mad_

Gippal: Coming

He quickly ran up the stairs, to avoid any more yelling. When he arrived Rikku and Gippal's eyes met, which quickly was followed by an awkward silence (cue the turtle!...don't ask…)

Taron: I'm gunna leave…

She went down the stairs and disappeared down the elevator .

Rikku broke the silence

Rikku: how could you!?

Gippal: what! Tell me!

Rikku: Am I nothing to you! I'm not just some…some sle-

Gippal: YOU ARE EVERYTHING TO ME!

_Gippal: shit, did I yell that?_

Rikku stoped and stared into Gippal's pleading eyes.

Rikku: wha-what?

_Gippal: shit, I did_

Gippal: always I admired your chirpiness, optimism, the way you cared for others and…well the list goes on. Always…Cid's girl

Rikku was shocked. She felt her face go red. She thought desperately for something to say but couldn't. Rikku, for once in her life was speechless.

Rikku: but… you copied

Gippal: you found Yuna and Tidus's kiss so romantic that I thought it would be appropriate for ours

Rikku stopped a second and thought about it, she really was being silly

Rikku: I'm sorry

Gippal: hmm, well maybe we should try again?

Rikku looked up and Gippal and smiled

Rikku: yeah, now that we have had some practice…

Gippal leaned into Rikku as Rikku giggled and closed her eyes. Then their lips met…

_**Meanwhile, on the Bridge… **_

Taron:…and then it was silent. That's when I left.

Yuna: I hope they are alright

Yuna leaned on Tidus

Tidus: Yeah

Brother grunted and mumbled something under his breath

Buddy: we are over Bevelle, time to get Bararalai

Paine's mind secretly danced at the menion of his name, which pissed her off. She didn't want to like Baralai, but she couldn't help it.

Paine: I'll get him

She tried to make her voice as plain as possible, she did not want to show any excitement (as it would result in a whole lot of teasings from Yuna's irritating boyfriend and giggles from Yuna.) Tidus smirked as Paine quicked headed for the exit.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi guys! thnx 2 Yuna of Besaid & KathleenDee 4 ur reviews! Soz 2 Yuna of Besaid, Italics means thoughts. Also thnx 2 whoever took my poll, but more ppl will hav to vote for me 2 decide. There also won't be too much Paralai, paralai is going 2 develop a lot slower._

_Hope u like the chap! Plz R&R!_

**Chapter 13**

Paine gazed up at the large temple doors towering above her. Symbols of Yevon and light filled it, but that no longer mattered. She looked away from the signs of the old religion and pushed the doors open. Baralai was talking to an old man dressed in the clothes of a Monk. Paine took a deep breath and approached.

Paine: hey

Baralai turned and saw Paine.

Old Man: Who's this then? Hmm…well I'll just leave you and your girlfriend

The old man walked off mumbling something about young kids

Baralai: She not my er girlf-

Paine: what have you been telling him?

Baralai: Nothing, Nothing!

Paine: Ok then…

Baralai: what's wrong? Let me guess, Seymour

Paine sighed

Paine: Yep

Baralai: …and you need my help

Paine: Yep

Baralai: wow, such great words…

_**Meanwhile, in the cabin…**_

Gippal: Lusa uh Rikku (Come on Rikku)

Rikku smiled at the mention of her name.

Gippal put his arm around Rikku's waist

Rikku: Tuh'd kad yho etayc secdan! (Don't get any ideas mister!)

Gippal: nah…

He looked down at Rikku

Gippal: Not…yet

Rikku blushed as he emphasised the word "yet". Gippal laughed and they went down to the bridge.

_**Meanwhile…on the Bridge…**_

Yuna:…I reckon she'll have an eyepatch

Tidus: that would funny! Let's hope that her clothes are not as revealing as her mothers!

Yuna and Tidus cracked up laughing, then the elevator doors opened and revealed Gippal and Rikku holding hands.

Tidus: looks like you guys have made up

Gippal: yeah, I went up and then-

Tidus: -I don't want to know what you two got up to up there

Rikku stuck out her tounge

Yuna: we were just talking about how your children will look!

Gippal: whoa guys don't get ahead of yourselfs…

Tidus:…we feel sorry for daughter…

Yuna: yeah! Poor girl. An eypatch and boring, un-revealing clothes.

Yuna and Tidus looked at each other and started laughing again.

Paine: hmm… have we missed something

As Paine and Baralai entered they looked at Gippal and Rikku, still holding hands.

Baralai: Finally! Now you can stop going on about how "hot" Rikku is

Baralai smiled as Gippal squirmed uncomfortably and went red. Everyone laughed except Rikku, who looked at Gippal, saw his embaresment and too went Red

Gippal: Uh, well yeah she, uh is

He figured since Rikku already knew his feeling there was no point in hiding it. But instead of stopping the laughing it just made everyone laugh harder, and made Rikku blush more.

Rikku looked at Gippal

Rikku: Naymmo? (Really?)


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey soz again 4 being away 4 a while, im afraid i wont be able to update very often_

_well enjoy!_

Buddy: so where do think Nooj is then

Baralai: Probably with his girlfriend

Gippal: Yeah, probably

Buddy: So thats Guadosalam, this may take a while so why don't you have a rest or something

Rikku: So Gippal *Giggles* you think im...hot?

Rikku continued to giggle as the others silently anticipated Gippal's comeback

Gippal: Hah thats some big talk for you Cid's girl, considering you had now objection when I kissed you up in the cabin

Gippal crossed his arms and smiles, Rikku's face goes red

Rikku: I...uh...

Yuna, Tidus and Paine start laughing

Rikku: Hey Paine, you can't talk

Rikku looks at Baralai

Paine:hey shutup!

Rikku: Your reaction proves that it's true!

Baralai: what?

Baralai looks at Paine, concerned

_Paine: hmm... his eyes are so..._

Paine: Nothing, don't worry

Buddy: we are here

Gippal: I'll get him, that is if Rikku can survive without or a little while

Rikku stickes out her tounge as Gippal exits the ship

Paine: I'm going for a rest

Paine quickly enters the elevator

Tidus: Hey, Baralai

Baralai: hmm?

Tidus: I think that you should go talk to her

Baralai: Why...me?

Tidus: Trust me

Baralai: um, okay then, I...I trust your judgement

Baralai enters the elevator

Tidus: even Paine has love problems hey?

Yuna: seems like it, but Rikku you should be careful with your words

Rikku: hmpf

**_Meanwhile, on the deck..._**

_Paine: I have to stop likeing him! but he is just, so..._

Baralai: what's wrong Paine

Paine: Nothing, just leave me alone

Baralai kneels next to Paine

Baralai: I know that something's wrong. Lokk me in the and tell me nothings up

Paine looks at Baralai

Paine: I...uh

Baralai: ah, I see. Hm...well then..


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks to everyone for your reviews!_

_Again I am sorry that this update was sooooo long, I am banned from FanFic...I am at school and the only reason FanFic wasn't blocked is because of a computer stuff up that resulted in be being logged in as a administrator lol. _

_I appreciate the advice everyone gives me too! I really do take it into consideration!_

_Yeah __stagg, i guess you're right. I did that cause you know it was tidus but it is sorta out of yuna's character..._

_Oh and sorry for my spelling in chapter 14! I just re read it... OMG the spelling and grammar..._

_Anyway u guys probably just want to read the story now huh, so ill shut up_

_Here it is!_

Chapter 15

Baralai: Don't worry, I understand

Paine: Huh! Um I... I mean-

Baralai: I understand how girls get at THAT time of the month

Paine: huh? Wha-

Baralai: my mum was exactly the same, I won't tell everyone but I guess Rikku and Yuna would have already guessed since they have it too...

Paine: Wait! No it isn't-

Baralai: Come back inside Paine

Paine: Um... yeah

Baralai grabs Paine's hand and Paine's heart skips a beat

_Paine: he didn't guess... I'm happy but...I sort of want him to know...But how can I tell him when I have tried so many times before! _

_Flash-back_

_Baralai is standing on a boat looking out to the sun setting, Paine walks up to him_

_Baralai: It's beautiful, isn't it?_

_Paine: yeah, it is_

_Paine looks at Baralai_

_Paine: Um, there is something I need to tell you Baralai..._

_Baralai: yes paine, what is it?_

_Paine: I um...I have always_

_Nooj: Gippal you idiot! Hold it up properly! _

_Gippal: I am ugh!-_

_Crash!_

_Baralai: um I better go and help them...can you tell me later?_

_Paine: um yeah...I guess_

_Flash back 2_

_Guadosalam_

_GIppal: ok fine! I'll get some food!_

_Gippal grabs Nooj's hand_

_Nooj: Hey!!_

_Gippal: you are the one who wanted food! You're paying!_

_Nooj: Fine_

_Paine: Um Baralai_

_Baralai: yeah?_

_Paine: um remember what I was trying to say earlier_

_Baralai: um...yeah! on the boat?_

_Paine:well..._

_She takes a deep breath_

_Paine: What I was trying to say was-_

_Gippal: What do you mean you lost it!_

_Nooj: hey you have money!_

_Baralai: *sigh*One second, I'll go pay_

_Paine: okay..._

_**Paine: I am going to kill that Gippal one day!**_

End Flash back

BaralaI: Paine!

BONK! Paine bashes into a wall

Baralai: be more carefull hey?

Baralai brushes a hair off Paine's face, and her face goes red. Baralai leans in

_Paine: uh! OMG this isn't! I must of hit my head too hard!_

Paine looks. He IS leaning in! Paine just stands there a little shocked then suddenly

SWOOSH the elevator door slides open, revealing Baralai and Paine to everyone waiting by the door..._**  
**_

_Sorry that this chapter is short, I sort of have to go..._

_Hope you liked the chap!_

_Hehehe I love cliffhangers!_

_Plz R&R!_


	16. READ DIS OMG

Hey! This is an announcement that i have moved to a new account

I am also in the process of redoing ffx-3!!!!

It is not in script format anymore here is the link:

.net/s/5750859/1/Final_Fantasy_X3


End file.
